Two Brothers and A Little Fox
by CloudXMK
Summary: Legend states that from Asura and Indra came forth the Senju and Uchiha clans. But what if there was a figure whose name has since been lost to time? And through him, the Uzumaki clan and another legendary clan was born. This is the tale of two brothers and a little fox whom they met on their journey. AU!Naruto/Doctor Who
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! Okay this idea has been going around in my head for quite sometime now and I really wanted to write it. I had been thinking of doing a Naruto x Doctor Who crossover for awhile now. This takes place in an alternate universe so there are some elements of Doctor Who in the ninja world of Naruto. This is just a one-shot for the time being. I was planning on continuing this story if many people actually like and support the prospect of this idea. If not, then I will just leave it here.**

 **So I hope you guys enjoy this story and let me know if I should continue and make this into a story instead of a one-shot.**

* * *

A long time ago, a millennium to be exact, a princess from a powerful clan came down upon a war-ravaged Earth. She was Princess Kaguya of the Ōtsutsuki clan. In a world full of countless battles, she witnessed mankind fight amongst themselves, the blood of countless victims spilled to the war-torn earth. 

And from their blood, a great tree grew from the earth and bore a fruit of great power. This fruit caught the attention of the princess of the Ōtsutsuki clan. After years of war, the princess longing for peace went to the great tree and plucked it off. But just as she was about to consume it, her husband whose name has since been long forgotten, a man of Earth that she had met years ago, stopped her. 

Questioning her husband's actions, the princess demanded her husband as to why he stopped her from eating the fruit. Her husband simply told the princess that she shouldn't be the only one to bear such a heavy burden and he was willing to help her save the world. 

Together, they both ate the fruit and were gifted with unrivaled powers. It was with these powers that the two of them put a stop to the bloody conflicts and brought peace upon the world. Seen as deities by humanity, the two of them settled down amongst them. She would eventually bore three sons, twins Hamura and Hagoromo and their little brother whose name has since been lost to time. 

The twins and their little brother would grow to become handsome young men with the powers they inherited from their father and mother. But over the years, their parents slowly became despotic, the powers they've inherited from the fruit of the great tree corrupting them and clouding their judgement, resorting to control mankind by force. The two of them brought much chaos and destruction, their legacy to be forever remembered as demons throughout history. 

Jealous of the chakra that their children inherited from them, Kaguya and her husband fought against their sons. Kaguya had merged with the great tree, turning into a monstrous beast with ten tails and her husband had turned into another ten tailed beast whose features were as dark as the center of a black hole. 

The three young men fought back the beasts with their uncle's aid and came out victorious but at a price. Their beloved uncle had perished in the battle, sealing their father away into a distorted world with the last of his strength. The three brothers had managed to split and seal their mother's chakra into a willing Hagoromo and he became the first jinchūriki. Her body was sealed and would become the moon. 

The brothers mourned their beloved uncle and cremated him, spreading his ashes to the wind. Hamura, the older twin, left to take the mantle of leadership of the clan and left with the rest of the clan to the moon to guard their mother's remains. 

Hagoromo and his younger brother stayed on Earth and they travelled throughout the land, giving chakra and teaching all of mankind their ideals and religion, ninshū, hoping that peace would be established across the world. 

But the dream that the two brothers shared would never come in their lifetime. The two settled down and had children. Hagoromo had two sons, Indra and Asura while his brother had a son. 

Later in his life, Hagoromo would separate the chakra of the Ten Tails within his body and used his power to divide it into nine separated bodies, creating nine tailed beasts which left him weakened much to the dismay of his family. As to why he created the nine tailed beasts that reason has since been lost to history and time. 

On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose Asura as his successor but Indra, jealous and bitter of his brother, started a war between them that would continue through their descendants. Mankind would use the gift of Ninshū poorly and instead use it as weapons thus forming Ninjutsu. 

Hagoromo's younger brother had seen what laid ahead with his power and had tried to change Indra's course but no matter how hard he tried, the young man would simply rebuke or ignore him. Fearing the worst that was yet to come, he had entrusted his son to watch over his older cousins and try to put a stop of their endless war. 

His son's descendants would be those who kept watch over their cousins' descendants and trying to stop the war between their cousins' clans. 

It would be one of the many descendants of the cousin of Asura and Indra who would give birth to the Uzumaki clan and another legendary clan. She had met a Senju, the descendants of Asura, and married him. And through her, she bore two sons. One of them would become the first leader of the Uzumaki clan and the other the first leader of the Lungbarrow clan. 

While the Uzumaki clan inherited longevity and became famed for their fūinjutsu, the Lungbarrow clan inherited a much stronger life force than their Uzumaki cousins thanks to their potent chakra giving them a much longer life spanning a hundred years or more. They also inherited their ancestor's power, space and time manipulation and a sensitivity to time. 

While a few of the Uchihas could access space-time ninjustsu thanks to their bloodline they inherited from Indra, the Lungbarrows were the most proficient in space-time ninjutsu. They were feared throughout the lands for their bloodline but even then the Lungbarrows would always try to use words first instead of violence to bring peace. 

It was later on the day that the infamous Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju was born, a baby boy who would grow up to become a legend of his own from the Lungbarrow clan was born. His little brother, born two years younger than his older brother, would also grow up to become a legend alongside his brother. Their names were David and Matthew Lungbarrow. 

It was they who would become friends with Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju along with their brothers. It was they who would see the final battle between the two former friends. It was they who would see Konoha's rise and the Senju brothers becoming the First and Second Hokages of Konohagakure. It was they who would bring the downfall of their clan and witness the downfall of the Uzumaki clan later. It was they who rescued Kushina Uzumaki and raised her in Konoha. It was they who would see her get married to Minato Namikaze and give birth to their son, Naruto Uzumaki. 

And it was they who would see the events that transpired on that fateful night. That night when everything changed for little Naruto and the two brothers forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello people! It seems that you guys seem to support this story and the direction that I'm going through here and I appreciate it. I have also received a couple of comments from you guys asking me to continue this story and I've decided that I will. Don't worry, I will still continue my other Naruto crossover story but it's going to take some time because of college.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks"_

* * *

 _10 years ago…_

Two figures ran through the dark forest under the black night sky. In the arms of one of the figures was a girl who looked no older than ten years old with fiery red hair and violet eyes.

"P-Please save t-them." whispered the little girl. Hearing the girl's whisper, the younger figure looked to his brother, his green eyes silently conveying what he was saying. The older figure turned to his brother and understanding what his brother was saying simply nodded.

They started to slow down before finally coming to a stop at a small clearing. Without a word, the two men sat down on the cool grass with the girl still in the younger brother's arms.

"Kushina, we can't go back and save them." said Matthew sadly.

"W-Why n-not? Aren't you two the most powerful ninjas ever to exist? Why won't you save them!?" Kushina shouted angrily.

David leant forward and tucked a lock of Kushina's hair behind her ear and looked at her in the eye. "It's because your clan's demise is a fixed point in time. You know that we can see the timelines in the world. The timelines all lead to your clan's downfall. We can't change it or else horrible consequences will come forth. I'm sorry Kushina. I'm so sorry."

No longer able to hold back her tears, Kushina cried. Matthew hugged the girl close to him, letting her rest her head on his chest as she cried and whispered soothing words to her. Looking up to his brother, the two silently agreed to raise and protect their little cousin, the last surviving Uzumaki of the now extinct Uzumaki clan.

* * *

 _Present day…_

David and Matthew looked down mournfully at their little cousin and her beloved husband. With them was a crying baby in Matthew's arms. The baby had the same golden blonde hair as his father and the same facial features as his mother.

 _"Why do we keep on losing the people we love the most all the time?"_ thought the two brothers. Looking down at the wailing baby in Matthew's arms, the two brothers couldn't help but smile softly at their little cousin's son.

 _"Yet from tragedy comes life."_ The two thought. Matthew rocked the baby and whispered soothing words to him hoping that it would calm him down. As the minutes ticked by, the baby slowly stopped crying and dozed off. The two brothers thought that the sleeping baby looked cute especially with the whiskers on his cheeks.

At that moment, Hiruzen landed right beside the two men and saw the cooling bodies of the Fourth Hokage and his beloved wife. He felt his heart stop at the sight and grief welled up inside him. Fearing the worst for the young couple's son, Hiruzen turned to the two men only to be met with the sight of the two brothers smiling softly at the little baby dozing in the younger brother's arms.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hiruzen had never been gladder of seeing the two brothers and the baby safely snuggled in Matthew's arms.

"David, Matthew. Thank Kami that you two survived this disaster. Although I wish we hadn't lost Kushina and Minato along with everyone else today." said Hiruzen.

The two brothers turned to Hiruzen and gave him a small smile before their faces turned somber. "We know. But this night… it's a fixed point in time. It had to happen or else a great many consequences far worse than tonight will befall on us." said David.

"I know. You mentioned that to me. Is that…?"

A small smile appeared on both brother's faces. "Yes. This is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." said Matthew.

"And the new jinchūriki of the Kyubi." said David.

"I just wish Kushina and Minato live to see their son grow up." said Matthew sorrowfully. The two brothers felt fresh grief engulf them as they recalled the last final moments of that night. They could still hear Kushina and Minato telling them to protect Naruto and raise him well.

Even now, they could still feel as if their hearts were torn out of their chests when they remembered seeing the Kyubi tore through both Kushina and Minato. They still remembered hearing screams echoing in the night and realizing it was their own. They knew their deaths had to happen but it didn't make it any easier seeing the little girl whom they had raised and her husband sacrifice their lives to seal the Kyubi into Naruto.

Hiruzen approached the two men slowly, "May I...?" Matthew nodded and gently placed Naruto into the older man's arms. Hiruzen smiled at the sleeping baby and despite today's tragedy felt hope.

"David, Matthew. I need to tell you something. Before Minato went off to fight the Kyubi, he told me of his plans to seal the Kyubi into Naruto once it got free. He also told me to announce to the whole village of Naruto being the new jinchūriki of the Kyubi. He wanted to let them know about their hero."

David and Matthew both glowered at this. They didn't like this one bit because they knew of what would happen if Naruto's jinchūriki status was declared to the whole village. They had witnessed the mistreatment of the previous jinchūriki by their villages during their travels and despite telling them to change their ways, they never did.

"No. No no no no no no. You are not going to do such a thing." stated Matthew adamantly.

"Sarutobi, you are going to make a very big mistake if you announce Naruto's jinchūriki status to the whole village." said David coldly.

"Don't you think I know this? But it was a direct order from Minato and as it is the Hokage's order, I have no choice."

The two brothers scowled as they heard of what Minato had done but as it was a direct order from the Hokage, they had to begrudgingly accept it despite them swearing under their breaths about it.

"Fine. Let's get it over with." spat David.

Matthew gestured to Hiruzen to hand Naruto over to him. The old man handed the baby gently over to him and Matthew gently scooped the baby into his arms. David opened up a hole in space into a dimensional void and gently placed both Kushina and Minato into the void before sealing it close.

Without a word, the three men shunshined back to the village leaving no trace of them ever being there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait. In this chapter, both Ten and Eleven's abilities from their clan's bloodline and their summoning animal are revealed. If you guys want to add in any ideas for this story just go ahead and leave comments in the reviews. I wish you all a good day!**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Flashbacks/Memories*_

* * *

Danzo watched silently with a calculated look as he watched the loud bickering between the civilian leaders of the village and the respective clan leaders. As he looked on, he hoped that tonight's battle would finally tilt in his favor despite the high body count.

Just as he was about to speak his piece, smoke billowed in the center of the room. Once the smoke dissipated, three familiar figures stood before the large crowd of ninjas and civilians.

The tallest figure among the three had gravity-defying spiky brown hair and large, dark brown eyes that looked too old on such a youthful face. He wore a high neck black shirt, a steel grey light armor over his chest and abdomen, and long navy blue pants. Wrapped around his right leg was tape and a black kunai pouch. He also had steel gauntlets on his arms and the Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his waist. A short-sleeved long brown haori that reached down to his ankles with the symbol of the Lungbarrow clan and closed in the front by a thin black rope over his attire completed the look.

The second figure who was slightly shorter than the first figure had long dark brown hair combed back with a couple of hair strands reaching past down his forehead and slightly covering his left eye. He had green eyes that too looked old on such a young soft face. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt, a short-sleeved light chainmail armor under it, and a black flak jacket with the symbol of the Lungbarrow clan on the back held up by two straps over the figure's shoulders. He also wore a pair of steel grey pants. The bottom of the pants were tucked into the knee-high black sandals that he wore. To complete the look, he wore black fingerless gloves with steel plates on the backhand, two equipment pouches strapped to his back, and a Konoha armband around his right upper arm.

Everyone immediately quieted down once they saw the former Third Hokage standing between the two brothers.

"What is going on here!? A great tragedy has occurred on this night and you people are bickering like children!" yelled Hiruzen angrily.

The clan leaders had the decency to look ashamed for their behaviors but not the civilian leaders who were now grumbling and muttering under their breaths.

"Our homes and businesses are destroyed! Our livelihood destroyed! We demand compensation for what that fox did!" shouted one of the civilians. Every single civilian in the office nodded to the angry man's statement fully agreeing with him.

Killing intent started flooding the room making the civilians sweat and a few choke. Hiruzen looked coldly at the man and in a cold voice told the man to keep his mouth shut.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will personally shut it." Turning his attention to the crowd, Hiruzen gave a long sigh then gave his announcement.

"Everyone. I have to announce with a heavy heart that the Fourth Hokage and his wife has passed on when they battled the Kyubi. David here has brought their bodies for burial."

All the ninjas and civilians in the office were engulfed in grief except for Danzo who only saw the death of the Fourth Hokage and his wife as one step to becoming Hokage of Konohagakure.

"I also have another announcement to make. The Fourth Hokage managed to seal the Kyubi. He sealed the Kyubi into his son, Naruto Uzumaki. I hope you all see him as the hero of this village for without him, our village would have been razed to the ground."

Everyone turned to look at the dozing baby in Matthew's arms. As soon as they saw Naruto, all the civilian leaders and a couple of ninjas in the office started baying for the baby's blood.

"Kill it!"

"It's the Kyubi reborn! Kill it now before it's too late!"

The baby woke up startled to the loud cries and started crying. Hearing Naruto cry seemed to rouse the crowd into an even more frenzied state. One of the ninjas, seeing and hearing Naruto's cries as the cries of the fox, immediately ran forth with a kunai in his hand.

"DIE FOX!" Just as he was halfway across the office, he froze. A large amount of killing intent started leaking out and quickly engulfed the entire office making all the civilians choke and a few collapse. The ninjas and clan leaders were all sweating and trying to breathe under the thick layer of killing intent.

The frozen ninja turned to the sources of the potent killing intent to see a sight that would haunt him in his dreams for as long as he lived. Two pairs of cold eyes, the pupils blazing gold as bright as a dying star, were looking at him furiously. Everyone gasped out loud at seeing one of the rarest abilities to ever come forth from the legendary Lungbarrow clan.

As he stared into their eyes, he couldn't help but remember a certain description of the two brothers from a legend long ago that he heard back when he was in the Academy.

 _They are the Oncoming Storms. They are like fire and ice and rage. They are like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. They are ancient and forever. They burn at the center of time and can see the turn of the universe._

"You just made a very big mistake when you decided to kill Naruto." David said coldly. Just at that moment, a small smoke billowed and dissipated to reveal a dark blue phoenix as big as a large dog with the same blazing golden eyes perched on Matthew's shoulder.

"No one and I mean no one hurts our family. And that includes you." said Matthew in a cold and dangerous tone.

"P-Please… l-let m-m-me g-go." said the terrified ninja.

"No." David walked up to the frozen ninja, his eyes never leaving the ninja.

"Me and Matthew… we're so old now. We used to have so much mercy. You only got one warning. That was it. Hiruzen asked you and everyone in this room to honor the Fourth Hokage's wish and see his son as a hero but what did you do? You attempted to murder his son and our little cousin."

The ninja's eyes widened in fear and realization at the stupidity of his actions. Matthew gently gave Naruto to Hiruzen and walked up to the young ninja with the phoenix still perched on his shoulder.

"You attempted to murder a baby. And not just any baby but a member of our family. What you did was disgusting. We won't kill you. No we never try to kill if we can help it. But there are worse fates than death. And we're not going to let you go easy." said Matthew.

Turning to his brother, the two looked into each other's eyes silently communicating with their inherited telepathic abilities. Without a word, the two brothers turned back to the ninja. David summoned up heavy chains and wrapped them around the ninja. Now no longer frozen in time, the man dropped to the ground with a thud.

He tried to get up but to no avail. "It's useless. Those chains are specially forged chains that belonged to our clan. You can never break free of them."

Matthew summoned a tear in space leading to an unknown world completely enveloped in darkness. "And now you will suffer for your actions." Summoning a gust of wind, the two brothers blasted the ninja into the tear watching him scream and cry for mercy before he was completely lost in the darkness.

Without a word, Matthew closed the tear once more. "Anyone else want to finish what he started?"

None of the civilians and the other ninjas except for the clan leaders didn't dare to say anything. Satisfied that no one was going to attempt to kill Naruto, the two brothers returned to Hiruzen who then handed Naruto over to David gently.

"From this day on, Naruto is under our protection and is a member of not just the Uzumaki clan but also a member of the Lungbarrow clan. As such he falls under the protection of our clan and anyone who attempts to injure or kill him will face our clan's punishments." David announced before the whole crowd.

The phoenix gave a loud shrill cry and a cloak of blue flames enveloped the two brothers and little Naruto before they vanished from the office.

Hiruzen looked at the crowd with a disappointed and angry look on his face. "From this day forth, I will take the mantle of Hokage once again. And as Hokage, I am making a new law. No one is allowed to mention about the jinchūriki status of one Naruto Uzumaki. This is a mandatory law of the highest order and is punishable by death."

With that finally said, the crowd slowly dispersed leaving only Hiruzen and Danzo in the Hokage's office.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the comments you guys left behind. It really helps a lot. Also I mentioned before that I was thinking of pairing Eleven/Matthew with Clara but thanks to one JorgeUzumaki, I am going to pair up Eleven/Matthew with River/Alex. I can never forget the banter they are always throwing back and forth at each other.**

 **Note: I've also given the phoenix an anagram for TARDIS as her name.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your support on this story. I am still working on the next chapter to my other story and this story too. Hope you all have a good day.**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts?Flashbacks/Memories*_

* * *

Silence filled the air once the last of the crowd left the office. A few minutes passed as the two men mulled over tonight's tragedy and aftermath before Danzo finally broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have taken the mantle of Hokage Hiruzen. It should be given to someone who can put the title of Hokage to good use." said Danzo.

"Oh like you Danzo? You would bring shame to the title of Hokage what with your grand speeches on justifying your actions to 'protect' Konoha." spat Hiruzen.

"It IS for the good of Konoha. And for the good of Konoha, you should have handed that boy to me. He would become the perfect weapon for the village."

"That boy is not a weapon Danzo and never will be. He is a child who deserves the love of his family and to grow up as any other child. And David and Matthew would never let you near Naruto ever. Not after that incident."

Danzo was about to protest when Hiruzen cut him off with a glare. "I suggest you leave now Danzo. I have matters to take care of now." ordered the old Hokage.

With an angry look, Danzo left the Hokage's office silently. _"This isn't over yet Hiruzen. Not until I have that boy in my hands. This calls for ROOT."_ Danzo shunshined away to his home as he thought of a plan to take Naruto away from the two brothers.

* * *

On the other side of the village in a rural field surrounded by a forest stood the home of the now deceased Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. All was silent in the night until the sound of crackling flames could be heard softly.

The crackling grew louder and louder and suddenly a tall pillar of blue flames burst right in front of the mansion. David and Matthew walked out of the flames as it dissipated away. David then telepathically ordered Tisdra to watch and guard the grounds for suspicious activity.

He knew that word would have spread by now among the villagers and ninja about Naruto being the new jinchūriki of the Kyubi and he along with Matthew weren't taking any chances. Naruto's safety was their first and main priority over everything else. They had just lost Kushina and Minato. They weren't going to lose Naruto now.

With a shrill cry, Tisdra took off into the night sky. Once the phoenix left, David and Matthew entered the mansion. While David sealed the front door with powerful defense seals, Matthew went with Naruto still in his arms to the baby's room.

Being inside the room that Kushina and Minato worked so hard to prepare for Naruto's arrival broke his heart. He could still remember him and David helping the two new parents painting the room and Kushina laughing out loud when he, David, and Minato got into a huge paint war. Memory after memory came surging back and with each memory, he felt his heart being torn to pieces bit by bit.

He hadn't even realized that he was crying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his brother standing beside him with a sad look on his face. As if sensing the brothers' sadness, Naruto started to fidget in Matthew's arms and whimpered.

Hearing the baby's whimpers snapped the two brothers out of their stupor. Matthew tried to calm Naruto down but seeing Naruto just continued to remind him of Kushina and Minato which brought more pain into his heart.

Seeing his brother about to break down, David gently took Naruto out of Matthew's arms and rocked the baby in his arms. Naruto immediately quieted down and placed him in the baby crib. Turning back to his brother, he gave Matthew a tight hug. It was all too much for Matthew and he cried as he was held in his brother's embrace.

Hearing his brother's soft cries was another stab to David's already torn heart. After witnessing the deaths of Kushina and Minato and the ninjas who died in tonight's tragedy which left countless families broken apart and Naruto an orphan was finally just too much for him to bear. Not able to hold his tears back, he wept into his brother's shoulder.

The two men just stood there as they cried out their grief, rage, and guilt. How they wished to go back in time and stop tonight's horrible event from ever happening knowing they had the power to do so. After so many years of being alone and losing the people they loved, it was a very tempting offer.

In that dark moment, the two brothers contemplated over such a temptation. They pulled away from each other and were about to ask one another if it was a good idea to go back in time and save Kushina, Minato, and everyone else when they heard Naruto's soft cry.

They leant over the crib and looked down at the blonde haired baby with sapphire blue eyes who was smiling and babbling happily at them. As the two brothers continued to watch Naruto, they could clearly hear both Minato and Kushina telling them one last time to raise Naruto well. They could also picture both Kushina and Minato standing there before them furious and scolding them for contemplating of going back in time and changing a fixed point in time.

"Kushina would have probably slapped us hard for that." Matthew said to David. David couldn't help but chuckle loudly to that.

"Yep. She probably would. After all the Uzumaki women are fiery women."

Matthew let his arm down into the crib and let Naruto wrap his tiny fingers around one of his fingers. "Kushina and Minato wouldn't have it any other way."

David also let his arm down into the crib and played with Naruto's golden locks. "You're right. All we can do now is give Naruto the childhood he needs."

"We can never be your parents Naruto but I can promise you this. We will raise you to the best of our abilities and we will protect you." said David with a smile.

"And we'll give you the childhood that you need no deserve." said Matthew a smile too on his face.

Naruto just smiled and babbled happily at the two men. It was the beginning of a new adventure not just for the brothers but also for the newest addition to the family.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! As you know, the two brothers are now the proud relatives of one Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not too sure if Naruto should call them uncles considering they are related cousins albeit very distantly. Like Naruto is already way down the family tree compared to David and Matthew. They could be practically Naruto's distant ancestors.**

 **Anyways, this is the next chapter. I hope you all have a good day.**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks*_

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Matthew awoke and found himself lying on the wooden floor on his stomach. He wondered where he was when the memories from last night came rushing back.

Remembering little Naruto, Matthew slowly got up with a groan his body aching. He gave a loud yawn and stretched his body hearing joints pop. That's when he noticed David leaning against the crib looking exhausted and weary.

"Morning Matthew." David said tiredly.

"Morning. Um did we just sleep in Naruto's room?"

"Yes we did. Turns out Naruto has a big pair of lungs. He kept us all night with his loud cries."

David rubbed a hand down his face tiredly. He then stood up, turned to face the crib and gently picked Naruto up from the crib. Naruto had already been awake for the past five minutes and had been waiting eagerly for his two distant older relatives.

"We should go get him some breakfast. I remember Kushina and Minato bought a stock of powdered infant formula that could last for a month."

"I'll also make us breakfast while you feed Naruto."

"Are you sure? The last time you tried to cook, you burnt half the kitchen Matthew." said David shooting Matthew an 'are you serious?' look.

"There's no time like the present to practice. GERONIMO!" Matthew exclaimed.

Matthew ran out of the room before David could even utter out a protest. David just sighed and looked down at Naruto who was giggling and babbling happily at the spectacle. He chuckled and went to join his younger brother in the kitchen.

* * *

Down at the kitchen, Matthew had already started fixing up breakfast. There were all kinds of food strewn everywhere on the kitchen counter ranging from eggs to fish fingers.

David went to the cabinets and with one hand took out a bin of powdered infant formula and a baby bottle. He internally gave his thanks to Kushina and Minato that they had prepared for Naruto's arrival or else he and his brother would be handling one screaming and hungry baby for the rest of the day.

He managed to unscrew the bottle with his dexterous fingers and filled it with the powdered infant formula. He then added in warm water into the bottle, screwed the cap back on and shook the bottle gently dissolving the powder.

Naruto looked on at the bottle hungrily and David heard a loud growling coming from the baby's stomach. Looking down at the baby, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Well someone's a little hungry. Hold on to your horses Naruto. Breakfast is almost ready."

Once the powder had dissolved, David brought the bottle to Naruto and he immediately latched onto the bottle and started suckling it.

Just as he was feeding Naruto, he heard a loud crash behind him. Sighing, he turned his head and saw Matthew covered head to toe in egg white and custard.

Matthew just looked sheepishly at his brother. "I'll just finish up here and go get washed."

David just looked at his brother with a deadpan expression on his face. "Yeah you do that."

Matthew quickly ran to his room to get himself cleaned up. David rolled his eyes and went back to feeding Naruto when a familiar blue bird came swooping into the kitchen.

"Hey there Tisdra. How are you, you sexy lady?" said David with a big grin on his face.

Tisdra gave a soft happy cry. She always liked it when her thief called her by her pet name. She perched onto David's shoulder and looked down curiously at the little being in her thief's arms.

Naruto looked up fascinated at the phoenix. No longer hungry, he batted his hands into the air wanting to touch the beautiful blue bird.

Seeing Naruto's playful nature made Tisdra want to play with the new family member. Tisdra jumped off of David's shoulder and flew to Naruto's side, batting her wings to keep herself in the air. She then let him touch and tug gently her warm blue feathers.

"Tisdra, Naruto. Naruto, Tisdra." said David as he introduced baby and bird to each other. Tisdra gave a soft happy cry to Naruto and Naruto babbled happily back at the bird. Just as the two were getting to know each other a bit, Matthew came back into the kitchen in a new clean set of clothes and no longer covered in egg white and custard.

"So what did I miss?" asked Matthew.

"Not much. Just Tisdra and Naruto getting to know each other a bit here." replied David.

Matthew bounded up to his brother's side and watched as Naruto and Tisdra talked animatedly to each other. It was a pretty funny sight as the two talked in their own languages.

"You know brother. I think we can handle raising a baby."

"You might be right Matthew. I mean how hard can it be?" Oh how wrong David was.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, the two brothers did their best to raise Naruto but raising a baby is completely different from raising a ten year old child.

They never got much sleep even when Tisdra took over watching the baby. To make matters worse, Naruto had also gotten sick a few days ago and the brothers' are at their wit's end.

They had tried to treat Naruto with the few medical skills they've picked up along the way but he never got better and it was starting to scare them.

"David, we need to take him to the hospital. We have no choice." Matthew said with worriedly.

David shot an angry look at his brother. "Do you have any idea of what you're saying Matthew? Most of the doctors and nurses hate him. Do you remember when we took him to get his vaccines? Everyone was glaring at Naruto and the doctor who was treating Naruto even tried to jam the needle roughly into his arm." said David angrily.

"Yes I know. And we did teach the doctor a lesson for that. But Naruto isn't getting any better. We'll just have to pray to Kami that a doctor would treat him and better yet treat him as another patient." Matthew said exasperatedly.

David glowered at his brother and was met with the same glower. A couple seconds passed before he finally relented. He really didn't want to bring Naruto to the hospital but if he didn't, Naruto's condition would worsen and the last thing he wanted was to bury another member of their family so soon.

"Let's go. I hope to Kami we do find a doctor willing to treat him and see him as the baby he is not the fox reborn."

Tisdra joined the two brothers and perched herself on Matthew's shoulder. Once again, she enveloped the two brothers and their little relative with her flames and gave a loud shrill cry before they disappeared in a flash of blue flames.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope that you are all having a good day. Just to let you know in this chapter, a certain character is going to pop up. I'll let you guys guess who it is.**

 **This is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Have a good day!**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks*_

* * *

The two brothers arrived at the entrance of the hospital in a flash of blue flames. Alerted at the loud crackling heard in front of the hospital, the nurses and doctors rolled their eyes knowing who had arrived.

Tisdra disappeared in a puff of smoke back to her clan leaving the two brothers and baby at the front entrance of the hospital. As the two brothers entered the hospital with Naruto in Matthew's arms, they all felt the hateful glares directed mostly at the sick baby in Matthew's arms.

David and Matthew rolled their eyes when they saw who the receptionist at the counter was. They had clashed with the young woman countless times because of her rude attitude towards Naruto. With blank expressions on their faces, the two brothers approached the counter.

"Hello there. We need a doctor right now. Naruto is very ill and he needs immediate treatment." said Matthew as civilly as possible.

The nurse gave a baneful look at the two men and baby before her.

"I'm sorry but there isn't any doctor or nurse here that is available to treat that demon in your arms." said the receptionist rudely.

The temperature in the entire lobby fell by a couple of degrees and a large amount of killing intent was felt throughout the entire lobby causing a couple of doctors and nurses to collapse and start choking.

The rude receptionist herself was shaking in fear from the two stormy looks directed at her.

"I'm only going to say this once woman. Call a doctor now or else." said David quietly.

Hearing the dangerous tone lacing the older brother's words and reeling from the large amount of killing intent in the lobby, the young woman's entire body shook harder in fear.

But despite the threat hanging in the air, the receptionist still tried to defy the brothers' wishes. Just as she was about to protest, another young woman entered the lobby.

She was dressed in a white coat indicating her status as a doctor of the hospital and a burgundy shirt under it, long blue pants, and black sandals. Her skin was the color of chocolate and she had dark brown eyes. Her pulled up hair was a midnight black and tied around her forehead was a burgundy Konoha forehead protector.

"What the hell is going on here? Why do I come into this hospital feeling this massive wave of killing intent? Did somebody just do something incredibly stupid to anger someone?"

She then noticed the two brothers shooting death glares at the receptionist and the sick baby in Matthew's arms. Putting two and two together, Martha sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Lisa. I'm only going to ask this once. Did you refuse to let these men seek a doctor who can treat the baby?"

"T-That t-thing isn't a b-baby. It's the K-Kyubi reborn Martha."

Before the brothers could silent her tongue, Martha intervened, "Lisa that is a baby who is ill and desperately needs treatment. Look since no one is willing to treat this baby then I will."

At that moment, two ANBU ninjas appeared behind the receptionist and grabbed her by the shoulders before taking her away as quick as they had appeared.

The crowd of doctors and nurses looked on terrified at the spot that was once occupied by the receptionist. Martha was shocked and confused upon seeing the receptionist being taken away by ANBU and wondered where the ANBU were taking the receptionist whereas the two brothers looked on in shock at the young medical-nin.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she walked up to the two brothers and looked down at Naruto. Worried at Naruto's state, she looked up to the two brothers and told them to follow her.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, the two shocked brothers followed behind her as she took them to her consulting room.

* * *

The trio walked through the long hallways before they finally came to a white door. Martha unlocked the door and beckoned the two brothers to come in.

The counseling room was a tiny lime green room with a desk and wooden chair at the corner of the room. Facing the desk were two wooden chairs. There was also a bed against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Please take a seat you two." Martha said politely.

David and Matthew took their seats. Once they were seated, Martha took her seat behind the desk and started to ask the two brothers about Naruto's condition, when he got sick and several more questions. While Matthew tried to make Naruto as comfortable as possible, David answered each single question.

Martha took down every word in her little notepad and once she was satisfied with the answers, she then proceeded to check up on Naruto.

"Thank you for your answers… I'm sorry I didn't catch both of your names."

"My name is David. And this is my brother Matthew." said David with a small smile on his face. Matthew looked up and smiled.

"I'm Doctor Jones. Or you could call me Martha. I'm sorry that I hadn't properly introduced myself to you two. That was rude of me."

"It's fine Martha. We're just grateful that you're here to treat Naruto." said David shooting a grateful look at the young doctor.

"He's a baby. I couldn't turn my back on him now can I? I just looked at him once and I already know that this baby is very ill. As to why my co-workers refused to treat him is beyond me. Matthew, could you please bring him over to the bed?"

Matthew nodded and got up from his seat as well as David. The two men brought Naruto over to the bed. Matthew gently laid Naruto down on the soft bed as David watched Martha take her stethoscope and several other medical instruments before quickly joining them.

She then started checking over Naruto. She took his temperature, looked into his nose and ears and listened to his heart and lungs. Once she was done, she turned to the two brothers with a smile.

"It seems that Naruto here has contracted bronchitis and has a slight fever. Thankfully it hasn't become serious. It'll go away in a couple of days but he should be fine. I'll prescribe you some medicine to deal with his fever and give him plenty of water to keep him well hydrated." She jotted down a prescription of the medicine in her notepad before ripping it off and gave it to David.

David gladly took the paper. He and Matthew then gave a huge sigh of relief. They had been worried sick that Naruto had contracted a dangerous illness only for this bright young woman to put their fears to rest.

"Thank you so much Martha. You are a star." David said. He gave her a tight hug much to Martha's surprise. Martha started to blush a bit from the close contact.

"N-No problem David." Martha stuttered.

Thankfully, David nor Matthew notice the blush or the stutter in her voice. Pulling away from her, he gave her a big toothy grin. Matthew too gave her a similar grin.

She tried to focus elsewhere other than the good-looking man standing a few inches away from her. Directing her attention at the baby back in Matthew's arms, she couldn't help but smile warmly at the cute little baby.

 _"He looks really cute especially with those three lines on both his cheeks. But it is the strangest birthmarks I've ever seen on a baby."_ Martha thought.

"David, Matthew. If you don't mind me asking, I'm not too sure exactly as to why Lisa called Naruto here the Kyubi reborn. I remembered the day the fox attacked Konoha and thankfully none of my family got killed but I thought it was defeated by the Fourth Hokage."

The grins dropped off of the two brothers' faces only to be replaced with a somber expression. Martha was shocked at how they seem to have aged before her eyes despite their youthful looks. Their eyes had a haunting look in them and looked as if they had seen so much death and war.

"I think it's time we take our leave." David said somberly.

"W-Wait what?"

"Have a good night Martha. Thank you once again for treating Naruto." Matthew answered.

The two brothers bid their farewell and left to get the medicine prescribed for Naruto. Martha still stood beside the bed staring at the door wondering about what just happened and the two strange men she had just met. _"What just happened? And who the hell are those guys?"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are enjoying your day. As a treat for Thanksgiving, I am uploading the next chapter of this story. I appreciate all your support and please do leave your comments in the review section. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Have a good night!**

 **Note: Matthew either calls David "Brother" or by his name.**

 _*Human=Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks*_

* * *

After getting Naruto's medicine without any further trouble, the two brothers finally returned home in a dark mood. The young medical-nin's words had made the memories of that day come rushing back. Shaking their heads to get rid of the unwanted memories, the two brothers went up to Naruto's room.

"It's been a long day Matthew. Why don't you go get some rest first while I take first watch?" David said tiredly.

Matthew nodded and went to his room to get as much sleep as he could before it was his turn to watch Naruto. Once Matthew left, David went to work on Naruto. He changed Naruto into a pair of clean clothes then fed him the medicine which took him awhile because Naruto kept on trying to spit out the medicine. He then gave him some water to keep him hydrated.

Once Naruto was put to bed, he sat down quietly onto the floor and watched Naruto sleep. _"He looks really cute when he sleeps."_ David thought with a smile on his face.

When Naruto started to whimper, he slowly brought his hand through the gaps of the crib and gently brushed Naruto's hair whilst he sang a lullaby that his mother used to sing for him and Matthew. Naruto's soft whimpers slowly died down until David heard only the baby's quiet breathing.

Hearing Naruto's clear breathing made David feel relieved. _"Seems like Naruto's breathing is getting better."_ he thought. Brushing his hand over Naruto's forehead, he felt for Naruto's temperature and was glad that his fever had gone down.

David could feel his eyes drooping as the hours ticked by. His hand never left Naruto's head as he continued to play with the golden locks. Just as sleep was about to claim him, Matthew appeared at his side.

"David. Don't fall asleep now. It's my turn to watch Naruto. You go get some sleep in your room." Matthew said quietly.

David nodded and took his hand off Naruto's head. He then got up and quietly walked to his room. Without even bothering to change, he immediately fell onto the bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

David found himself in the midst of flames. He could feel the hot flames as they raged around him. That's when he heard the screams.

 _"N-No no please no! Not here please!"_ Fear and guilt gripped David's pounding heart. He ran through the flames ignoring the painful burns scorching his body. He could hear the cries getting louder and louder. He tried to ignore the cries of accusation hurling at him despite the pain and agony he felt upon hearing them.

"Murderer!"

"You killed us all!"

"Destroyer of our clan!"

"You and your brother should have never been born!"

David ran faster ignoring his burning muscles and the painful burns. That's when he saw a familiar figure before him. He stopped in his tracks and felt his heart stop upon seeing the figure before him. There before him was his dead mother.

"M-Mother…" David stuttered out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You are not my son." the woman spat. Her face no longer bore the kind angelic features she always had but were now twisted with hate and rage.

"P-Please M-Mother f-f-forgive m-me. I-I h-had no c-choice."

"Bah! More excuses! You should have died with us David. You and your brother! Your poor brother. You nearly destroyed him when you killed us all."

"N-No…" said David as tears dripped down onto the scorching earth.

"You will pay for your sins David. You will join us." his mother said with a deranged smile on her face.

A sudden pain erupted in his chest making David scream out in pain. He looked down with eyes full of pain and shock and saw a katana, now coated in his blood, thrusting out of his chest.

"Long time no see David." David felt his heart stop in his chest when he heard the cold voice behind him. Turning his head back, he came face to face with his former childhood friend. Koschei pulled the katana out roughly from David's chest and watched as David dropped to the ground like a stone.

Koschei kicked him hard onto his back making David gasp out loud in pain and cough out more blood. David looked up to his mother and Koschei who were smiling down wickedly at him as he struggled to breathe.

Darkness crept at the corner of his eye as his lifeblood spilled out of his burnt body. With one final breathe, he felt his heart finally give up and stop beating forever and let the darkness take over and engulf him.

* * *

David shot up straight in his bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He took in gulps of much needed oxygen as his heart raced inside his chest. Still dazed and confused, he looked around his room only to meet a pair of terrified eyes. Terrified for him.

Matthew had been watching over Naruto and playing with his hair when he heard a blood-curling scream coming out of his brother's room. Awoken by the loud scream, Naruto started to bawl loudly in fright as Matthew desperately tried to calm him down.

"Sssshhhh its okay Naruto. Just go to sleep." Naruto just cried even harder and Matthew at this point was desperate.

 _"I need to check on David but I can't leave Naruto like this."_ Matthew thought. Having no choice, Matthew quickly picked Naruto up and ran into his brother's room.

What he saw next would haunt him in his dreams. Matthew watched as his brother convulsed in his sleep, muttering out incoherent words before another loud agonizing scream ripped out of his brother's throat. He desperately wanted to wake his brother up from whatever nightmare he was in but he couldn't. Not with Naruto in his arms crying his eyes out.

He could only watch helplessly as his brother convulsed on the bed tearing the sheets off. He also noticed the tears streaming down his brother's face. As he rocked Naruto in his arms, he begged to Kami to let it be over soon. He couldn't handle it watching his brother in pain.

As if his prayer was heard, Matthew saw his brother woke up with a start and shot up straight on the bed drenched in sweat. He could see the tear tracks down his brother's pale face. Thankfully, Naruto had also stopped crying.

Matthew waited as his brother took a moment to get his bearings straight before his eyes finally landed on him.

Matthew slowly walked up to his brother and sat down on the bed. Shifting Naruto onto one arm and freeing his other arm, he grasped his brother's cold clammy hand.

"D-David was it that nightmare again?" Matthew asked.

Images of fire and the deranged faces of his mother and Koschei flashed through his head all at once. For a moment, he thought he was back in his nightmare again hearing the loud cries and screams.

Seeing his brother about to go into a panic, Matthew gripped his brother's hand hard and tried to keep him calm. "David calm down. Look at me. You're here in your room right now. You're here with me and Naruto." he said softly but firmly.

David blinked his eyes and shook his head getting rid of the last vestiges of his nightmare. "Y-Yeah. Thanks Matthew."

The two sat there on the bed not saying a word. "It was that nightmare again." David whispered out. Matthew tightened his hold on his brother's hand indicating that he was listening.

"I ran through the burning remnants of our clan. I-I heard everyone screaming. I heard their painful accusations. Then I met Mother. S-She h-hated me Matthew. She wanted me dead. K-Koschei. H-H-He k-killed me." Tears welled up in David's eyes and dripped down onto the bed.

"David listen to me. Mother would never say those things. She loves you just as much she loves me. Don't ever think that she hates you. And that isn't Koschei. He may once be your friend but he would never go that far. He respects you enough and even sees you as another brother." Matthew reassured. He just sat there holding his brother's hand and letting his brother take comfort through that simple gesture.

Seeing the bags under his brother's eyes, Matthew insisted that he get some sleep, "Look. Why don't you get some sleep? You haven't gotten enough sleep for the past couple of weeks. I'll watch over Naruto tonight. You need it." David nodded and laid down on the bed. As Matthew got up, he heard David mutter out a thanks.

"Your welcome brother." Matthew said. He watched as his brother let sleep take him once more and his breathing even out. Pleased that his brother was now getting the rest he needed, Matthew quietly walked out of the door with Naruto in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So just to let you know, this chapter will be one chapter before the last chapter of Naruto's time as a baby. Then after the next chapter, a time skip will occur to Naruto's age in canon. This chapter was actually one long chapter consisting of the next chapter but I felt it was too long. So I will be uploading this chapter first then the second one. Enjoy!**

 _*Human=Thinking/Flashbacks/Memories*_

* * *

After returning to Naruto's room and putting a sleepy Naruto to bed, Matthew went to get some air. He opened the single window leading into the room and sat on the ledge. 

As he sat there, his mind started to drift back to what had occurred in David's room. Recalling what David had told him about his nightmare sent shivers down his spine. 

_"Mother and Koschei would never do something as cruel as that. But then again, they probably would after everything we've done."_ Matthew thought sadly. Even after so many years, the day when the Lungbarrow clan was wiped out still haunts him and David. 

Taking in a deep breath, Matthew looked up to the bright moon sitting in the night sky. He always found it soothing to just look up and watch the moon lighting up the whole night sky. 

Matthew shivered as a cold breeze swept past him. _"I better get back inside. The air is getting chilly out here."_ Just as he was about to go back inside, his sensor abilities picked up a foreign chakra signature deep in the forest. 

Suspicious of the foreign chakra signature in the forest, Matthew summoned a shadow clone to protect Naruto and leapt from the room into the forest. Matthew stealthily tracked after the chakra signature through the forest. Once he was close enough, he hid behind a tree and sneaked a look. He saw what appeared to be an ANBU but there was something different about him. Just as he was about to confront the ANBU, he suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Realizing it was a shadow clone, Matthew feared the worst for Naruto. _"He could have simply put the clone as a distraction to get me out. Damn it!"_ Matthew thought in a panic. 

He quickly calmed himself and used his sensor abilities once more. Luckily, his sensor abilities didn't pick up anything but Matthew wasn't going to declare it safe yet. 

Without a moment's hesitation, Matthew ran back to the house and leapt into Naruto's room. Thankfully, his clone was still there keeping watch over Naruto. 

"Was there any intruder who tried to break into the house?" Matthew asked his clone. 

"No. Everything was just peachy here." replied the clone. Matthew gave a huge sigh of relief. Dispelling his clone, Matthew took over the task of watching Naruto. He never slept that night.

* * *

Martha awoke with a loud yawn and stretched her body. As she laid on her soft bed, she started to reminisce about the previous night's events. Last night had been a very eventful day at the hospital but what really stuck out in her head were the two men and the baby they brought in with them. 

_"Who are those guys really? I need to ask mom and dad about this. Maybe they know something about them."_ Martha thought. 

She got up from her bed and quickly got cleaned up and dressed before rushing down to the kitchen. Once there, she saw both her parents awake and already having a huge row about her dad's new girlfriend. 

Martha rolled her eyes. It still baffles her as to why her parents insisted on staying together when they clearly are at each other's throats all the time and no longer married. _"Thank goodness Leo isn't here anymore to deal with this."_ she thought. 

Just then her sister, Letitia or otherwise known by her nickname Tish, walked past her and got two slices of toast from the table before walking out once more dragging Martha along with her. 

"H-Hey Tish! Wha-?" Tish dragged Martha to the living room and pushed her gently onto the sofa. She then handed a slice of toast to Martha. "Here you go sis. Eat up." Tish said. 

Martha thanked Tish for the slice of toast and ate it. As the two sisters ate their breakfast, they could hear their parents arguing from the kitchen and getting louder by the second. 

"Sheesh. Those two need to take a breather. Thankfully, I'm going to get my new apartment soon. What about you Martha? Any plans to move out?" 

Martha had already been planning on moving out to a new apartment for a month but she didn't have enough money yet to rent one. Hopefully, her new job at the hospital would earn her the much needed cash to get her very own apartment. 

"Yeah Tish. It's just that I don't have the money yet. But my new job would get me the cash needed to move out. I'm glad that you're getting your own apartment." Martha said. 

"You do know me and Leo could lend you some money right?" 

"Yeah I know. It's just I don't feel right to burden you two with my issues. You have your own lives to deal with." 

"Okay if you say so Martha. But if you really need some help, me and Leo will be here for you." Tish said with a smile. 

Martha smiled at her older sister, "Will do. Now go or else you're going to be late for your job." 

"Okay okay I'm going now." Tish said. She bid Martha goodbye and went to work. Martha got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen to wash her hands. Thankfully, her parents were no longer arguing with one another. 

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad." 

Francine and Clive, still sour over their argument, both muttered out a good morning to her. "So um Mom Dad, do you know anything about two men named David and Matthew?" asked Martha. 

Martha didn't notice how her parents both tensed up upon hearing the two men's names. "Martha how did you know about them?" asked Francine. 

"I met them during my shift last night. They brought in a sick baby named Naruto who nobody wanted to treat which still baffles me." Martha replied. 

"Martha, don't go near those men. Don't even talk to them. I don't want you to be around them." barked Francine. Confused, Martha tried to question her mother as to why she shouldn't get to know more about the two men only to be met with more excuses. 

"Look, during my time studying to become a medical-nin and a competent ninja, which by the way left me no time to relax, you two kept on insisting countless times for me to unwind and go out more and get to know people like Tish but now that I do, you both immediately clamp up and try to deter me to know more about these two men. Why is that?" said Martha exasperatedly. 

"Those men are dangerous Martha." said Francine with finality. 

"I can't tell you that Martha." said Clive. 

"Fine since you guys won't tell me why I can't know more about the two brothers, I'll move on to another question. Why is it in the hospital last night nobody wanted to treat a baby named Naruto whom David and Matthew brought in and why did Lisa call Naruto the Kyubi reborn?" asked Martha. 

Francine and Clive kept quiet as Martha's question lingered in the air. Before Martha could ask what is going on with the two of them, Clive finally answered her. "We can't tell you that Martha. It's against the Hokage's law and punishable by death." 

"You're friends with the Sandaime Hokage Dad. I'm sure he won't mind." 

"I'm sorry Martha but I can't tell you. Look if you want to know the truth, I suggest you ask the two brothers." 

"Clive!" screamed Francine. 

"Look Francine, once our daughter has her mind set on something she will do whatever it takes to get it. Its better she knows what her options are then let her wander off asking the wrong crowd. You know how others react when the name of that baby is just mentioned." Clive said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I know that Clive. You know I have no grudge against that baby or see him as what everyone supposedly sees him as. I'm not that stupid to not be able to tell the difference." 

Martha sighed exasperatedly as the two bickered. Without a word, she left the two bickering elders in the kitchen and exited the apartment to get some much needed fresh air.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So this is the last chapter before we head off to the time skip. This is also my longest chapter as of now. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you did with the last one. Just to let you all know, I may not be updating as quick as I did during Thanksgiving once classes start and with finals around the corner I would be spending most of my time studying.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter guys! Enjoy!**

 _"Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Flashbacks*_

* * *

Planning on reading a couple of new scrolls that the library had brought in, Martha walked past multitudes of stores selling many items ranging from weapons to scrolls as she headed to the library. Just as she turned a corner on the street, she saw David exiting the grocery store with a bag of groceries. 

She hid behind the corner as she watched him ignore the hateful glares directed at him and walking away from the main street. _"Now is my chance. It's now or never!"_ Martha quickly followed after David and kept a distance away from him to avoid being seen. 

She followed him through alleys and backstreets that led her further away from the urban district. She never knew how far they had traveled until she saw the few houses now occupying the streets. 

Hiding behind another corner, she watched as David entered the forest occupying the edge of the rural district. Gathering her courage, she followed after the brown haired man failing to notice the two men watching her. 

Martha trekked through the thick forest catching a few glimpses of David and tried her best to catch up with him. The forest was so thick that soon Martha lost sight of David and found herself lost in the middle of the forest among the tall trees. 

Slightly panicking, Martha tried to retrace her steps back only to bump into the two men who were following her. 

"H-Hello. Who are you two and why are you both here? Are you friends of David and Matthew?" Martha asked. 

The two men sneered at the mere mention of them being friends with the two brothers. "Are you serious girl? We're no friends with that crazy lot." one of the men said. 

"Yeah. What with them caring for the Kyubi and all. They're probably the demon's followers trying to protect it from us." his partner said. 

"Then why are you two here? And what do you mean they're caring for the Kyubi? I thought the Kyubi was defeated by the Fourth Hokage." 

"Tch. You really don't know do you girl? The demon is still alive and well. It's sealed into a baby by the Fourth Hokage and now it's our job to finish it off. Thanks for leading us to its home by the way girl." 

"Stop calling me girl. Finish it off? You're planning on killing… Naruto!? Hell if I let you two do such a thing!" Martha yelled angrily. 

"So you're going to stop us girl? The two of us are Jonin. We're not going to let you live if you don't move out of the way now." one of the men threatened. 

Martha got into a stance ready to fight the two Jonin despite knowing the odds against her. "Too bad. I'm not going to move out of the way for you lot and I'm going to stop you both here." Martha said vehemently. 

"Fine. It's your funeral girl." The first Jonin took out his kunai and lunged straight at Martha. Martha managed to dodge the Jonin and upon seeing an opening landed a hard hit to the Jonin's shoulder effectively making him drop the kunai. She then kicked him in the side sending him flying a good couple distance away from her. 

"What did you do to me girl!?" The Jonin tried to move his arm but to no avail. Martha got back into her fighting stance as she glared at her second opponent. 

"I hit a pressure point on your shoulder paralyzing your entire arm. That arm of yours is useless unless you get it treated." answered Martha not sparing a single glance at the disabled Jonin. 

"That's it girl. You're going to get it!" yelled the second Jonin. He then summoned a clone and the two went in for the kill. Martha managed to duck the clone's punch and tripped the clone with her leg knocking him off-balance. She then grabbed the clone and threw him at the original only for the Jonin to dodge. 

The Jonin started doing hand seals. Once landing on the tiger hand seal, he blew a huge fireball at the medical-nin. The huge fireball engulfed the medical-nin and burned several trees in its path. 

Pleased with ridding the pesky medical-nin, the Jonin went to help his partner up. "Heh. That should do it. Huh?" To the surprise of the Jonin and his partner, there before them was the young medical-nin behind a wall of water. 

Martha split the wall of water into several balls of water and with a tiger hand seal shot the spheres at high speed at the two Jonin. The two Jonin managed to dodge most of the spheres however the disabled Jonin still got hit in the leg breaking his leg whereas his partner still got hit on the arm tearing muscles and breaking bone. 

The two screamed out in pain gripping their injured limbs. Martha panted heavily as she felt exhaustion gripping her entire body. _"I got to end this now before they can recover and finish me off."  
_

Before Martha could attempt another attack, she was knocked away with a hard kick to her side. Grunting in pain, she tried to get up only to be knocked back down again. Looking up, she saw one of the Jonin with a kunai in his hand. 

"W-What? You're a clone aren't you?" 

"You're a smart one. Yep. I'm a clone. Too bad you're going to die now." Martha closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the final blow but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw David before her strongly gripping onto the arm of the clone wielding the kunai. 

With a hard kick to the clone's stomach, David dispelled the clone away. Martha gasped when she saw David's eyes. Despite having a stoic blank expression on his face, his eyes held so much fury and rage that Martha felt as if she were in the middle of a huge storm. 

"I suggest you two get the hell out of here while you still can. Considering that you have already been beaten by this young lady here, it would be wise to get your injuries looked at before I teach you both a lesson that you will not forget soon." David muttered out dangerously. 

Shaking fearfully at the threat hanging in the air, the two men ran as fast as they could out of the forest. In the blink of an eye, Martha watched as the storming rage in David's eyes melted away only to be replaced with warmth. 

With a smile, David helped Martha up from the ground. "I must say that was pretty impressive… Martha. Martha Martha Martha that's your name right? Martha Jones?" 

Martha blinked as she processed over the man's liveliness. It still confuses her as to how the man before her could switch moods as easily as switching on a light. "Y-Yes. That's my name." 

"Well it's good seeing you again Martha. I think you should go now. I'm sure your folks must be worried about you." David was about to turn back and leave her when Martha grabbed the sleeve of his haori and pulled him back. 

"Oh no you don't! I have been wondering about you and your brother and that baby non-stop since last night. You're going to tell me right here and now who you people exactly are and why did Lisa call Naruto the Kyubi reborn. So you better start now." 

The genial look on David's face evaporated as quickly as it had come. "Look Martha. It's not as easy as you think it is. If I tell you everything, you're probably going to have the same reaction as everybody else in the village." 

"David. I'm not leaving here without the truth. So you better start talking now." Martha said with finality. 

"Anyway how can you not know about me and Matty boy? We're pretty famous or should I say infamous back in the village." David said hoping to change the conversation. 

"I was too preoccupied on studying to become a medical-nin and training to be a competent ninja. Hey mister! Don't you dare try to change the conversation!" 

"You're a smart one I'll give you that. Fine. I'll tell you everything. You better sit down because this is going to be a long story." David said finally giving in to Martha's demands. 

Martha sat on the cool grass as she waited for David's explanation. David joined her on the grass and began to tell the story about him, Matthew and Naruto. 

As the hours wore on by, Martha's face slowly became unreadable to David as he continued telling her his story. Once he finished telling Martha everything, he feared the worst and prepared himself to watch Martha screaming and running off into the forest. 

What David didn't expect was Martha hugging him and sobbing softly against his shoulder. David slowly wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "Hey why are you crying? It's okay." David said softly. 

Pulling away from David, Martha wiped the tears away. "It's not okay! You two have suffered so much and Naruto too just because the Kyubi was sealed into him and you're telling me it's okay? It's not!" Martha said angrily. 

David internally felt relieved to see Martha accept Naruto as the baby he is and not the Kyubi. Too few people ever did see Naruto as a baby only seeing him as the fox who killed their beloved Fourth Hokage and their families. 

"It's nice of you to defend us and Naruto Martha but we've learnt to ignore the glares. Although being the destroyer of your clan isn't something that we can ignore or forget about." 

"Yeah. If it's alright with you and Matthew, could we be friends? I would also like to visit Naruto again. He's such a cute baby." 

David gave Martha a huge grin. "Sure. We could be friends Martha. I think you, Matthew, Naruto and I are going to hit it off." 

Martha grinned at David happily. As she sat on the cool grass, she had a feeling that today was just the start to a great adventure that would involve two brothers and a baby named Naruto.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. These past couple of weeks have been insane and with finals just around the corner, I thought that I would upload this chapter first. As for my other Naruto crossover, don't worry. I'm still working on it but I've hit a bit of writer's block and finals. So for the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this chapter first.**

 **Note: This is also by far the longest chapter I've typed up.**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Flashbacks*_

* * *

 _13 years later..._

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" A lean, blonde-haired boy with whiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes ran across the roofs without stopping, laughing the entire time as the ninjas chased after him. "NEVER!" he yelled out.

"You guys are too slow!" taunted Naruto. This infuriated the ninjas even more and he could hear the angry threats and yells directed at him. Grinning gleefully, Naruto soon reached the Hokage's rooftop joining the three people on the rooftop.

"Hi Uncle David, Uncle Matthew, Old Man." The three men chuckled at Naruto's designated nickname for the leader of the village. "Hello Naruto. So what have you been up to?" asked Hiruzen.

Before Naruto could reply, the ninjas chasing after Naruto finally caught up and landed on the rooftop behind Naruto. "You brat! You're going to pay for dumping expired milk and paint on us!" yelled out one soaked ninja. He was covered in milk and orange paint along with the rest of his companions.

David and Matthew turned to look at the ninjas and immediately burst out laughing. "You all look like you've been in a garbage dump and then ended up in an art store." Matthew laughed out loud. This just made the ninjas even angrier.

"Give us that brat so we could teach him a lesson!" another ninja yelled out. David had by then managed to control himself and was looking at the group with one raised eyebrow. He did not like the tone of the ninja who spouted out those words one bit. "Who says you could teach him a lesson? I suggest you all leave. We'll take over from here." a frowning David said, his brown eyes slightly darkening from held back rage.

Failing to notice the smoldering look directed at him, the same ninja was about to protest when he noticed all the looks shot at him from his companions. Getting the message, the grumbling ninja reluctantly kept quiet and left with his companions leaving the four people on the roof.

"That's a pretty good prank you did Naruto. Knew you had our smarts." Matthew said wiping a tear away. David gave Naruto a grin and ruffled his golden hair earning a giggle from Naruto. The Hokage rolled his eyes. _"Trust these two to praise Naruto instead of telling him not to cause anymore trouble."_ Hiruzen thought exasperatedly.

"You do realize that once Martha gets word of this, she is going to dish out a punishment for you three." Hiruzen said. David, Matthew, and Naruto broke into a cold sweat when Martha's name was mentioned. They knew exactly what would happen once Martha finds out all thanks to the previous harsh lessons they went through courtesy of one Martha Jones.

"Anyways, Naruto you came just in time. We were just about to leave after our little discussion with the Hokage about the team you'll be in once you graduate tomorrow's Academy exam." Matthew said. Naruto perked up, curious about the team he will be on.

"Who will I be with Uncle Matthew?" Naruto asked. "Well… we can't tell you that. It's a surprise." David answered. Naruto groaned. His uncles always loved to tease him and leave him wondering what they were planning.

Suddenly, the four people heard a loud shout coming down from the street. "DDDDAAAAVVVVVIIIIIIDDDDD! IT'S ME ROSE! MARRY ME! I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE!"

Everyone, especially David, groaned loudly when they heard the loud yelling from the street. Naruto sneaked a peek and saw a female ninja with blonde hair down below on the street with a stupid love-struck look on her face making him groan internally.

Rose was the daughter of the now deceased leader of the civilian council Peter Tyler and his wife Jackie. He died during the attack of the Kyubi leaving Jackie a single mother to one Rose Tyler. She also became the current leader of the civilian council though rumor says it was because of a few well-placed bribes and sexual favors. The older woman blamed Naruto for the death of her husband like all the other civilians and ninjas who only saw Naruto as the Kyubi and as leader of the council, she always tried to get Naruto punished for basically anything.

To make matters even worse, she had poisoned Rose's mind with her false accusations about Naruto, always telling her that Naruto was the fox who killed her father and as a result, the young woman now hates Naruto with a burning passion.

Her mother had also told her every single day to find a rich man who would pamper her and ignore her training even when her teachers from the Academy told her to train. Considering how poorly she did in the Academy and only focusing on looking pretty and fangirling over boys, everyone had already known she was never going to pass the Academy exam but to their surprise, she actually received a forehead protector though they suspected it may have something to do with her mother.

She had met David only once and that was all she needed to latch onto David and pursue him for his money and good looks. The two brothers and Naruto had already lost count how many times they had to escape from her creepy clutches.

"Uncle David. I don't really want to meet that crazy lady."

Nor do David and Matthew wanted to meet her. They hadn't really known much about Rose before except that she was the daughter of the leader of the civilian council who died during the Kyubi attack. They had been polite and civil to her before only for that to go down the drain when she nearly attacked Naruto when he was eight years old and calling him fox and demon along with several other rude names terrifying the poor boy.

Rose was one of the few lucky ones to escape the brothers' wrath but they did warn and threaten her to stay away from them and especially from Naruto. Not easily deterred by the brothers' threat, she stalked David every single day despite his efforts of ridding her.

"You won't Naruto. Come on, let's go home now before she catches us. See you around Hiruzen." David said.

In the blink of an eye, the trio shunshined away back to their home leaving Hiruzen to deal with the loud screeching woman much to his annoyance.

* * *

Upon reaching the simple but large house, the trio were greeted with Martha at the front door with a frown on her face.

 _"Uh oh."_

"So I heard from a couple of my friends that Naruto here did another prank again. What did I tell you two about teaching him not to go around causing trouble?" Martha asked the two brothers.

"It's just a bit of fun Martha. We were just like him when we were younger." Matthew squeaked out.

Martha sighed and shook her head, a smile replacing the frown on her face. "I know that Matthew. I'm just worried for Naruto and you encouraging his behavior isn't helping me. Why do you think I put you three through a bender for that?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Martha. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just those ninjas were saying horrible and nasty words about you and Uncle David and Uncle Matthew. I couldn't sit back and let them do that." Naruto told her. Martha, along with the two brothers, had been a part of Naruto's little family since he was little and was practically raised by them. So hearing his mother figure and two father figures being insulted by a couple of ninjas did not bode well with him.

Martha walked up to Naruto and gave him a hug. "I understand Naruto. It was nice of you to defend me and your uncles. Thank you for that."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Martha's waist and smiled up at her. "But don't think you're getting out of training today. Oh, and no ramen for you."

"EEEHHHHH! WHY!?" Naruto groaned. He had been waiting for a week to go eat ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand and now all he could picture in his head is that ramen dish he had been wanting to try out disappear before him.

"Oh David and Matthew, you're also going to eat some pears for dinner tonight." David and Matthew groaned out loudly. They both dislike pears but David hates the fruit with a passion. Having them for dinner was not an option for them. They would rather go hungry than eat the fruit.

"I think it's time we go do some training first. Naruto has a big day tomorrow." David told Martha, hoping to distract himself from the mere thought of pears and just focus on Naruto's training. "Sure go on ahead. I'll join you guys soon."

David and Matthew dragged a still upset Naruto to the training field and told him to start doing warm-ups while they did the same. Once they were done with warm-ups, the two brothers focused on chakra control and helping Naruto practice his Taijutsu and elemental techniques. Martha would later join the three and train him on more basic medical Ninjutsu techniques.

Every single day since Naruto was eight, the two brothers trained Naruto on basic Ninjutsu and Taijutsu techniques before going further into more advanced techniques. Despite not being able to use Genjutsu effectively, the two brothers trained Naruto to at least defend himself from Genjutsu techniques.

By the time Naruto was ten, he was able to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu and Shunshin, had better chakra control than the entire student body in the Academy, and was pretty good at Taijutsu coming in a close second to Rock Lee.

When he was eleven, David and Matthew started training him on nature transformation. Using paper made from a special tree fed and grown with chakra, they discovered Naruto had not one but four elemental affinities much to their surprise. His elemental affinities were fire, wind, water, and lightning, elements that they were very proficient with.

By the time Naruto turned thirteen, he was able to perform a couple of C-ranked elemental techniques from all four elements. Martha had also played a part in his training, teaching him a couple of basic medical ninjutsu techniques in case he needed medical attention if there weren't any available medical help.

"You almost got it Naruto! One more time!"

Naruto focused his chakra into his hand, channeling it until the air surrounding his arms started to vibrate. The vibrations in the air grew stronger with each passing second whipping Naruto's hair back. Once he had channeled enough chakra, Naruto let loose a wide wave of air blasting a couple of trees away and tearing pieces of bark off the surrounding trees caught in the attack.

"I did it!" Naruto cried out. He did a little victory dance making David, Martha, and Matthew chuckle.

"That was great Naruto! From the looks of it, you're going to pass the exam tomorrow with flying colors." Matthew told the boy.

"You really think so Uncle Matthew?" Naruto asked the older man.

David ruffled Naruto's hair, "Yep. You're going to blast out all the competition."

"You'll do great Naruto. I'm sure of it. Come on, we should all head back inside and get some dinner." Martha said.

Naruto nodded and he and the three adults went back inside the cozy home. After dinner, Naruto got himself cleaned up and dressed in his warm pajamas. He then headed back to the living room where David, Martha, and Matthew were sitting on the couch and talking about today's events.

Jumping onto the couch, Naruto startled the three adults. Smiling at them, he asked what tomorrow's plan would be after he took the exam.

"Once you finish and pass the exam, I was thinking of taking you to the Ichiraku Ramen stand Naruto as your reward." Martha told him. Grinning happily, Naruto ran up to Martha and hugged her thanking her repeatedly.

"You deserve it Naruto after all the hard work you put in." Martha said.

"Now it's time for you to go to bed. You need the rest Naruto." Matthew told him. Naruto pulled away from Martha and turned to Matthew. He nodded and bid his goodbyes to all three adults before running up the stairs into his room.

Matthew gave a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head, "I'm going to head to bed too David, Martha. See you tomorrow morning."

The two bid the younger brother goodnight and watched as he slowly trudged up the stairs. Now alone, David turned to Martha. "So, how was your day Martha?" he asked.

"Other than the same old argument that I had to hear from my mother again today about you and your brother, my day has been good. I also heard that Rose was looking for you… again."

David heaved a loud sigh, "She's been chasing me everywhere every single day. I've tried everything to get rid of her but she's very persistent."

Noticing the look of exasperation and exhaustion etched on David's face, Martha held his hand comfortingly, "I understand. If you wish, I could try to talk her out of it. Woman to woman."

"Are you sure? Rose pretty much goes crazy if she sees me talking with another woman. I don't even want to imagine how she would react if she meets you, a woman who has close connections with me, Matthew, and Naruto. Well, she doesn't really care about Naruto. I mean-"

"David, you're rambling again." David rubbed the back of his head with his free hand in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Martha gave him a smile, "Its fine David. Look, I'll be able to handle myself if things do get nasty."

"I know. I'm just worried for you that's all. I mean I shouldn't be considering Rose is the weakest ninja in the entire village but still."

"It's sweet of you to be concerned for me. But I can take it. Come on, you should get some rest and I have to go back home soon."

David nodded and stood up, pulling Martha up. "I'll see you tomorrow Martha. Good night." David pulled Martha close to him and gave her a hug with his chin resting on top of Martha's head. Martha wrapped her arms around him as she smiled against his chest.

"Good night David." David pulled away from her and watched as she shunshined out of the house back to her apartment. Once she left, he headed upstairs to his room, hoping that things would play out smoothly when Martha confronts Rose.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update guys. I'm working on the stories but it's a slow progress because of writer's block and my busy schedule. But I'm writing it bit by bit. I apologize for the long wait. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story.**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Flashbacks*_

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and landed on the boy sleeping snugly on his bed. He rolled onto his back, drool rolling down at the side of his mouth, when the door to his room slammed open thudding against the wall.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Matthew cried out. Naruto pulled the blankets over his head in an attempt to block out the racket. Matthew ran up to the bed and pulled the blankets off the bed, making Naruto cry out.

"HEY!" Matthew gave Naruto a teasing grin, "You're going to be late Naruto. You don't want to miss out the Academy Exam now do you?"

"Wha-? AAAAHHHH! I FORGOT! TODAY'S THE ACADEMY GRADUATION EXAM! Move Uncle Matthew, I got to get ready." Naruto jumped out of his bed and grabbed his gear then ran for the bathroom, slamming it close behind him.

Matthew chuckled at the young boy's antics. _"He is so like his mother."_ He then went down to grab a bite while Naruto was busy getting himself ready.

"Morning Matthew." David greeted his little brother.

"Morning David." Matthew greeted back. "So where's Naruto, Matt? He's going to be late if he doesn't show up here in… ten minutes." David said nonchalantly.

"Oh he'll be here. He's just getting ready in the bathroom." Loud thuds could be heard coming down from the stairs as Naruto bounded down to the kitchen now dressed in an orange and black jacket with the Uzumaki crest on the back, black track pants, black sandals and a kunai pouch wrapped around his thigh.

"I'm here Uncle Matthew, Uncle David!" David handed a plate of toast to Naruto. "Here's your breakfast Naruto." Naruto took the toast and shoved into his mouth, "Thanks Uncle David." He said with his mouth full.

"Woah slow down there Naruto. I don't want you choking on your breakfast before the day has even started."

Naruto swallowed his toast and took a glass of milk on the table and downed it in one gulp. "I'm fine Uncle David. I got to go. See you later!" Naruto ran out of the house and shunshined to the Academy before David and Matthew could say anything.

"Doesn't he remind you of Kushina David?" asked Matthew.

"Yep." David said, popping the P. Kushina was exactly just like Naruto. When she grew up in their care, she would always arrive to the Academy by the skin of her teeth while Minato would always arrive to the Academy on time. It's amazing that those two could get together in the end what with Kushina always telling them that she hated Minato and saw him as an obstacle to her path of becoming Hokage.

"I'm going to go meet Martha, Matthew. She's planning on meeting Rose today and I have a bad feeling things are going to escalate even more if I don't intervene."

"Oh Kami, I wish you luck Brother."

"I'm wishing Lady Luck myself would grant me that." David muttered. He bid his farewell to his little brother and shunshined away to Martha's apartment, hoping to catch her before she goes off to find Rose.

 _"Well that leaves me to do the dishes. I'll probably go meet Clara later. She did tell me that she wanted to take me out to his new café that she had been wanting to go try out."_ Matthew dumped the dirty dishes and washed them until they were sparkling clean and left them to dry on the dish rack. He then shunshined off to Clara's apartment, hoping to surprise his best friend.

* * *

Naruto ran through the Academy's corridor and skidded to a stop in front of his classroom. He opened it, internally sighing in relief when he didn't see his teacher at the front of the classroom, and ran up to his seat.

He sat down and breathed out heavily, thankful that he wasn't late for the exam. "Hey dope, how's your run? Hope that run did you some good." A boy with spiky black hair in a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts and white arm warmers sitting beside Naruto said.

Naruto elbowed him in the side, "Teme! You're going to get it later for that teasing." Sasuke smirked, "We'll see dope. I've been training hard so you better give me all you've got, got it?"

"You got it Sasuke!" Naruto said with a grin. Both Naruto and Sasuke had been the best of friends since they were four years old when they met for the first time in the park. Even when Sasuke's father and his clansmen forbid him from seeing Naruto or being in his company, the boy still met the blonde-haired boy secretly. He also met both David and Matthew when his new friend brought him over to his home and he got along well with them.

He never really knew why many people disliked the small family. They seemed nice enough even if they do tend to act a bit strange at times. It always upset him whenever he heard his father, his clansmen and the other villagers saying nasty rumors about the brothers and Naruto. He would never forget when they had come to his aid after Itachi massacred the entire Uchiha clan and left him in such a terrible state after giving him a dose of the Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto dashed through the white corridors with Matthew and David following closely behind him. They came to a stop at Sasuke's room and entered it. Naruto gasped when he saw the state of his friend. He looked as if he had aged ten years and his eyes no longer held the joyful spark he always had. Both Matthew and David looked sadly at the boy. They knew that look on the young boy's face all too well. It was the same face they had after their clan's massacre._

 _Naruto crossed over the room slowly to Sasuke's side. "S-Sasuke? I'm here. Me, Uncle David, and Uncle Matthew are here."_

 _Sasuke didn't even respond to the young boy's words. Naruto was at a loss. He didn't know what to say that could comfort his friend. What could he say that would comfort a boy of merely six years whom had witnessed the massacre of his entire clan at the hand of his own brother?_

 _Naruto brought his hand up and gripped Sasuke's hand hard, putting all of his strength and comfort through that simple gesture. That did it for Sasuke. Tears streamed down his pale face and a sob choked out of his throat. Alarmed at this change, both David and Matthew bounded up to the bed and sat on both sides of the bed. David pulled the boy close to his side and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close as the boy cried out his grief, his hot tears soaking his shirt. Matthew pulled Naruto up to his lap and comforted the boy who was sad at witnessing his friend breaking down._

 _Sasuke cried and cried. How he wished his mother, father and his entire clan were here right now with him. But they were gone all because of Itachi, his beloved brother. No, not his brother anymore. Hatred erupted from within him and ravaged his soul. He looked up at David, hatred and rage evident in his eyes._

 _"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make Itachi pay for what he did!" He cried out hoarsely. David shot him an angry look. "No, you will not."_

 _"WHY!? HE DESERVED IT!"_

 _"Then you would be no better than your brother Sasuke." Matthew said, who was also not pleased at the boy's declaration._

 _"But he's a murderer! He deserves to die!"_

 _"Then we deserve to die too." David said softly. Sasuke's widened in shock and disbelief upon hearing those words._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked._

 _"You've heard from the others how we are the last of our clan because of a terrible disaster right, Sasuke?" Matthew asked. Sasuke nodded, not knowing where this was going. "We killed our clan Sasuke. All of them. Our father, our mother, our clansmen. Everyone." Matthew continued._

 _Both Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You k-k-killed your clan? Why Uncle David, Uncle Matthew?" Naruto asked shakily._

 _"We had no choice Naruto, Sasuke." David blew out a long, weary sigh. "There was a war. A war between our clan and another clan. This clan was different from the other clans we've battled. They knew our weaknesses and techniques. Everything. The war ravaged both clans and went on for twenty years but neither side gave in. It was only when we heard from our father that our clan leader was planning on bringing back an ancient force that we have only heard in the stories we were told of when we were children, a force so dangerous and would annihilate our world if it was unleashed, that we had no choice. With our father's help, we got a weapon that would destroy not just our clan but also the opposing clan. We lost our father in the process. With his dying breath, he ordered both of us to not hesitate and do the right thing. And we did. Even though it destroyed the both of us."_

 _"You claim that all murderers should die, Sasuke. Do you think we should die? Kami knows we both deserve it." Matthew said. Sasuke looked at Matthew then back at David. The guilt and regret etched on their faces broke his heart._

 _"N-No… No, you both don't deserve it." He choked out. Sasuke had heard how the two brothers would always try to resolve conflicts peacefully first from his mother and to hear them confess to committing genocide made him realize that it must have been a terrible situation. A situation in which they saw no other way to resolve it. Naruto too was also thinking of the same thing as Sasuke._

 _"Uncle David, Uncle Matthew, you may have killed your entire clan but I know that you both would never reach that conclusion if you had no choice. You always told me to try to resolve conflicts peacefully. You may have killed but that doesn't mean that you do not regret it. You're not like those common murderers who enjoy killing. You're my family." Naruto said, a few tears streaming down his face._

 _Matthew wiped Naruto's tears away with his thumb, "You are so wise Naruto. Don't cry please. We don't deserve your tears."_

 _"Sasuke, I know you are angry but do not let hatred take over you. Being angry is fine but use that anger to bring your brother to justice, not revenge. Revenge will get you nowhere. From now on, we'll take care of you." David told the young boy._

 _Sasuke turned to look at Matthew and Naruto who gave him soft smiles and David. "Thank you…"_

 _Flashback End_

* * *

He would always be thankful to Naruto and the two older men after they took him in and made him an honorary member of the Lungbarrow and Uzumaki clans after his clan were massacred by Itachi. However, he preferred to reside in his family's home, which thanks to David and Matthew, had gotten it renovated. It gave him a sense that his clan was still with him which brought some comfort.

Across the aisle sat a young girl with dark blue hair styled in a short, levelled hime-cut with long strands of hair reaching down to her chin, framing her gentle face. She wore a cream-colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur along the cuffs and hem with navy blue pants. Her face turned slightly red when she looked over to Naruto. _"Ah N-Naruto is here. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of him…"_

A pink-haired girl and a platinum blonde-haired girl sitting at the far corner of the class were arguing as usual over who could sit beside Sasuke. They weren't too particularly happy when Naruto had come to class and sat beside Sasuke, earning him several irked glances from the fangirls in the class including the two girls leading the Sasuke fan club. Before they could protest, the door slid open and in came their two teachers, Iruka and Mizuki.

"Everyone be quiet!" Iruka said. The classroom didn't quiet down irking Iruka. He used his Big-Head no Jutsu and yelled at the students in the class to keep quiet. This immediately made them shut up. "As you know, today is the day of the Academy Graduation Exam. You will first be handed out a written exam before moving on to the practical exam. In the practical exam, you will be tested on shuriken and kunai throwing, Taijutsu, Bunshin, Henge and finally Kawarimi. I wish all of you good luck!"

 _"YES IT BEGINS! I'm going to graduate today that's for sure DATTEBAYO!"_


	12. Chapter 11

**AYE I'M BACK! Sorry for the long wait. Things are getting pretty intense as it is and I did lose a bit of inspiration to write but now I'm back. This is the next chapter you guys and I hope you enjoy it! Once again, thanks guys for your support. I appreciate it.**

 _*Human=Thinking/Thoughts/Flashbacks*_

* * *

Mizuki walked up and down the aisles, handing out the exam papers to the students. He felt pleased when he handed out the exam paper to Naruto. He had replaced Naruto's exam paper with another exam paper that was usually taken during the Chunin exams to ensure that the young boy would fail.

He smirked evilly before moving onto the next student. "Alright, has everyone got their papers?" Every single student nodded. "Then you may now begin. You have an hour to finish the exam." Iruka told them.

The students immediately began working on their papers. Naruto read over the questions and swore softly. _"Darn it! That Mizuki-Sensei must have done something to my exam paper. Hehe, well he's in for a surprise."_ Naruto worked through the paper as if it was nothing. What Mizuki didn't know was that Naruto had already learnt about the higher academics all thanks to David and Matthew. Having two men with very long life spans in your family does have its perks.

Mizuki scowled angrily when he saw Naruto working through the paper without breaking a sweat. His anger rose each time the young boy would flip over to the next page and do the next question. His rage spiked even higher when Naruto laid down his pencil to the side and flipped the paper onto its back then gave a yawn and leaned back in his seat with a grin on his face.

 _"How is this possible? He shouldn't have been able to answer those questions!"_ Mizuki glowered at the blonde-haired boy who seemingly just ignored the man. "Okay everyone time's up! Pass your papers up to the front so I can collect them." Iruka called out. "Once you have passed me your paper, you may all go out to the training field for the next course of your exam." Iruka continued.

The students got up from their seats and passed the papers to the young Chunin and walked out in a single file to the training field. "Mizuki, I'll take these papers back first to my office. You should go out to the field and start the next course first. I'll join you soon." Iruka said. Mizuki nodded and watches Iruka walk out of the classroom carrying the stack of test papers.

 _"Tch. If only I had the test papers, I would have given that demon a big fat F on his test. At least I can fail the demon in the next course."_ Mizuki thought with an evil grin on his face. He walks out of the classroom quickly to join the students out in the field.

"We'll start with the next course, shuriken and kunai throwing. First up, Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba gave a feral grin and walked up to the stands, taking his shuriken out and holding it tightly in his hands. Student after student would come forth to the stands after the previous student had finished.

Then up came next Sasuke. Sasuke took aim and threw the shurikens and kunai at the stand hitting the targets dead center. All the girls with the exception of Hinata screamed and commented on how awesome the young boy was much to his annoyance and the rest of the other students.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. Naruto walked up to the stands with his shuriken and kunai out and ready. Everyone except for Sasuke and Hinata had thought that the whiskered boy would fail only to be surprised at the stunning accuracy the boy had when he hit all the targets right in the center.

Mizuki was by now gritting his teeth. _"How is this possible? He's always terrible at shuriken and kunai throwing yet here he is flawlessly pulling it off."_ What Mizuki and the rest of the student body didn't know was that Naruto had been hiding his true skills from them.

 _"Idiots. A ninja always hides his true skills if they are to survive this world not flaunt their power. It seems me and Naruto are the only ones who knew that unlike you lot."_ Sasuke thought. What Sasuke didn't know was that Hinata knew about Naruto's true skills back when she had followed him to his home or to the Uchiha's household and watched him train.

 _"Naruto is already at a higher level than everyone else here. I wish I could be as strong as him…"_ She thought sadly. Mizuki was already mulling on the decision to give Naruto a poor score when Iruka showed up. Now that Iruka has seen Naruto's work, Mizuki could only begrudgingly give him a high score.

"Mizuki, is everyone here finished with this test?" Mizuki nods. "Okay guys, we'll now move on to the sparring matches. Mizuki, I'll take it from here." Mizuki begrudgingly gives over the clipboard to Iruka and sends Naruto a glowering look.

"In this course of the exam, only Taijutsu is used. So that means no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Using any of these two techniques will result in an immediate fail. First up, Sasuke and Naruto." Sasuke's fan club started to scream and cry out their love for him and even telling him to beat Naruto to a pulp.

Disgusted at their blatant disregard for his friend, Sasuke sent the girls a chilling look. It was enough to make them all shut their mouths up. "You don't have to do that Sasuke." Naruto said.

"They deserved it. You're my friend Naruto so I have every right to be upset at their support of me hurting you." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their heads (except for Hinata and the rest of the student body) when they heard the raven-haired boy's declaration.

"FRIEND!? SINCE WHEN DID HE BECOME YOUR FRIEND SASUKE!?" Sakura shrieked.

"Before we even started the Academy. If you and the rest of the girls, except for Hinata that is, had taken the time to at least notice some of your surroundings, you would have seen how I interacted with Naruto. Unfortunately all you ever got to notice was me saying 'Hnh'. Everyone else except for Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei knows about our friendship." Sasuke said irritatingly.

This got Kiba laughing. "Yeah. He and Naruto are basically packmates. It's amazing you girls can't seem to notice that. Except for Hinata that is. She's the only one with a level head unlike you girls." Hinata blushed at that comment.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru added with both Choji and Shino nodding along. Before Sakura could bark back, Iruka quickly stopped her. "Okay that's enough! We have to finish the exam today. We don't have all day now. Naruto and Sasuke, come up forth to the sparring circle."

The two boys walked up to the sparring circle and stood in the circle, facing each other. "Now the rules are to knock the opponent outside of the circle however you may also knock your opponent unconscious. You will also be timed. Now BEGIN!" Iruka cried out, starting the match.

The two fought fiercely and seemed to be on equal footing much to everyone's surprise except for Hinata. Neither one of them seemed to be backing down at any moment as they continued their spar. As the time limit drew to a close with no clear victor in sight, Iruka decided to call the match.

"That's enough you two! You both pass with high scores in the sparring course. That was the most intense match I've ever seen in the Academy. You two can go and take a break." Iruka said. Mizuki was by now boiling with rage and on the verge of tearing his hair out.

 _"To think that the demon has become friends with the Uchiha. I have to get Sasuke away from it!"_ He thought angrily as he watches the two boys laughing and smiling with not a care in the world. He was going to get rid of the fox no matter what. He just hoped that the fox would fail in the last exam and this would let him use him for the plan he had hatched up in his head.

* * *

Martha walked towards her target, full of determination. Her target was sitting at her guard post looking through her small notepad and giggling quietly. "Rose. Rose Tyler." Martha called out. Rose still flipped through her notepad seemingly not hearing the young woman's call.

Slightly annoyed at the woman's rude behavior, Martha made her way over and stood in front of the woman. "Rose Tyler. May I please talk to you for a bit?" This got Rose's attention. Rose closed her notepad and shoved it into her pocket.

"What do you want?" She asked in an irritated tone. "I've been hearing from a dear friend of mine that you've been stalking him and it's really getting on his nerves. Could you please stop it and leave him alone?" Martha said.

"Who's your friend? I don't recall stalking anyone. Usually I would be here or trying to find my soon-to-be husband." She said with a love-struck look on her face. "Ah yeah. That's the guy I was talking about. Your 'soon-to-be husband' is my friend." Martha told her.

"Wait… Are you saying that David is your friend? WHAT!? How dare you get close with him? I'll teach you a lesson!" Rose screamed. She got up, raising a fist up, and threw a punch aiming straight for Martha only for Martha to easily dodge it.

Rose fell to the ground hard and got up once more, facing Martha with teeth bared. "He's mine! Mine you hear me! You don't get to steal him from me!" She threw another punch only for Martha to block it. "Listen to me Rose! I'm not stealing him away from you! I'm just asking you to please stop following him because it's making my friend uncomfortable."

Rose ignored her cries and continued to attack her only for Martha to easily dodge her attacks or block them. Just as she was about to throw another punch, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Rose. That's enough." David said firmly. Rose turned and squealed happily when she saw David. "David you're here! I knew you would come and be with me and not with this hag here." Martha's eye twitched when she heard that little comment.

"I'm not here to be with you. I'm here for Martha." He shoots Martha a sympathetic look. "I should have gotten here sooner. Rose I need you to stop this. It's getting on my nerves. I don't want to be with you ever okay. It's best if you just move on from this and get on with your life instead of chasing after me because of a fantasy you have." David said in an exasperated tone.

"But-!" Rose tried to argue only for David to cut her off.

"Enough Rose! Enough! I don't love you nor do I ever want to have a family with you! Please just leave me alone." He reprimanded her. He released his grip on her arm and walks over to Martha's side. "Come on Martha. Let's just go. We've got to go get Naruto soon. He should be done with the Academy Exam soon." He said. Martha looks back at the blonde-haired woman and couldn't help but feel sorry for the shell-shocked woman.

Without a word, Martha quickly joined the tall man and walked away with him, leaving the poor woman alone at her post.

* * *

 _"Geez what's taking Sasuke so long?"_ Naruto thought with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He and the rest of the students were now back in their classroom waiting for their turn to perform the last course of the Academy Exam.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed Hinata looking at him with a slight blush on her face. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hands, poking her fingers together. _"I wish I can be as strong as Naruto."_ Seeing Naruto's skill and strength brought back memories of her father's harsh words and his branding of her as a lost cause.

Just then, the door slid open and Sasuke came in with a Konoha forehead protector wrapped around his forehead. "What took you so long teme!?" Naruto yelled at him. "Sorry dope. I was just getting some extra credit so it took way longer than necessary." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What's this extra credit?" Naruto asked. "That's for you to find out for yourself dope. By the way, it's your turn." Sasuke said. Naruto shot him an annoyed look and got up from his seat, passing the raven-haired boy as he walked out of the classroom to the test room.

"Okay Naruto. You can start first with the Henge." Naruto began gathering chakra and in a puff of smoke transformed into the Third Hokage getting shocked gasps from the two Chunin. Iruka was impressed at the young boy's Henge. _"He looks completely like the Third no doubt about it."_ Mizuki attempted to fail Naruto by pointing out that Naruto had gotten the Third's nose wrong only for that argument to be countered by Iruka. "Next, is the Kawarimi." In the blink of an eye, Naruto switched out with a block of wood in the test room flawlessly. "That was excellent Naruto. Now could you please perform a Bunshin?"

"Um Iruka-sensei, is it okay if I use a different Bunshin?" Iruka nods, "Yeah sure Naruto. Any Bunshin would count." Naruto grins and starts flipping through several hand signs then cried out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a huge billow of smoke, a perfect clone of Naruto appeared by his side.

Iruka and Mizuki stared at the young boy, shock evident on their faces. _"To think that he mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! That's one of the advanced clone jutsus and quite dangerous too considering how much chakra is needed for this technique!"_ Iruka thought.

"Where…? How…?" Mizuki could only stutter. "I learnt it from my uncles." Naruto told the two Chunin. "Okay… Naruto, you could get some extra credit if you want to but considering what you just did, I think you've proven you've got what it takes to become a Genin." Iruka said.

"I don't mind getting some extra credit Iruka-sensei."

"If that's the case… Then this is what you will have to do to get extra credit. Please perform a Ninjutsu that you have learnt so far." Naruto grins and turns to face the wall. He then starts to gather chakra into his hands and starts flipping through a couple of hand signs before finally crying out with arms outstretched, "Fūton: Kūki no name!"

A large wave of air burst from Naruto's hands, sending a few floor boards flying, and crashing into the wall with a thunderous explosion. The two Chunin sat there with their mouths hanging open as they tried to process what they had just witnessed.

 _"_ _Tch, with the fox now passing with flying colors I'll have to get the Forbidden Scroll myself. If only he had failed."_ Naruto walks up to the desk with a big grin on his face. "So do I pass?" He asked. Iruka could only nod and handed him a forehead protector. Naruto gladly took it and took off his googles from his forehead to be replaced with the Konoha forehead protector.

With a happy skip in his step, Naruto walked out of the test room crying out in the hallway that he had passed. _"Things are going to get real interesting from now on."_ Iruka thought, hearing the boy's jovial cries.

* * *

 **Ninjutsu List:**

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique**

 **Fūton: Kūki no Name - Wind Style: Wave of Air**


End file.
